The inventor of the present invention has previously devised a nibbling tool for shearing sheet material which was disclosed in European patent 0208493. That tool made important advances in the art over previous nibbling tools. The inventor has made further important advances to the art which are now disclosed. Therefore, the specification of EP 0208493 is herein incorporated by reference.
Nibbling tools are used to cut sheet metal incrementally, cutting a small piece at a time but at a high rate. They are particularly useful for cutting channels or sections in such sheet material.